My Wish
by Maddie Madison
Summary: Trapt in airport fate seems to toss them a bone. Another chance to find there way back. Breyton 10 years after season 3. Mentions of Brucas


Challenge for One Tree Hill Writers 911. Breyton with mentions of Brucas.

I love Breyton friendship so when the challenge came across my heart instantly went to that and the story came easily. Although it was harder to write then I thought in the end because with recent events I have a growing dislike towards Peyton so it was a bit of a challenge in the end but I think it turned out alright. So enough ranting here we go.

* * *

"Yeah I love you to baby girl, okay I promise Mommy will be home soon. Okay I love you. Sleep tight. Bye." She hung the cell phone up and looked around the airport in disappointment. She should have been just hours from home by now instead she was stuck her. _Damn snow_, she thought. 

So now here she was in Minneapolis, Minnesota, waiting for the delay on her flight. She had been on a flight from Los Angeles to home when they had gotten trapped in the snowstorm. Outside the window she passed the snow was whipping around furiously.

"WERE SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT THE SNOW STORM HAS GOTTEN MUCH WORST AND ALL FLIGHTS HAVE BEEN POSTPONED TILL FURTHER NOTICE. OTHER FLIGHTS WILL BE MAKING STOPS HERE TO WAIT OUT THE STORM." The voice echoed over the loud speaker.

"Great," she muttered frustrated before sticking the I-pod headphone in her ear and headed to a newsstand near by.

* * *

"I'm sorry folks it looks like were going to have to land for the night. We've hit some nasty weather. Will be landing in Minneapolis in ten. Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing." 

Her fingers clutched the armrest of her seat as the plain shook as it came down to the ground. Taking in sharp intakes of air she tried to calm her nerves but only felt that the air around her was being sucked away faster then she could breath in. Final she felt the plain come to a stop and she could feel her lungs fill comfortably with air again. Climbing her way off the plain she wasn't happy to be delayed but it felt good to be off that plain and away from the terrible turbulence.

"WERE SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT THE SNOW STORM HAS GOTTEN MUCH WORST AND ALL FLIGHTS HAVE BEEN POSTPONED TILL THE FURTHER NOTICE. OTHER FLIGHTS WILL BE MAKING STOPS HERE TO WAIT OUT THE STORM." The voice echoed over the loud speaker.

The young women dug out her cell phone turning it on. NO SERVICE. Read the words across the screen. "Damn!" Shoving it back in her pocket she looks around the airport before noticing a near by newsstand.

* * *

Flipping a bit board threw the Teen People in her hand she looked up and something caught her eyes. A scrawny figure with blonde hair standing on the other side of the newsstand, made her look twice. It couldn't be whom she thought it could. Could it? Her hair was much longer now but still as straight it as it had been their senior year of high school. Pulling her headphones out she squinted hard to get a better look. Before she could think she did as she would and opened her mouth. 

"Peyton Sawyer!"

The girl turned around and the second those eyes locked with hers she knew that it was indeed the same girl she had thought it was.

"Brooke," Peyton muttered in almost a whisper. She was shocked at first to see her and the fact that she had said anything at all. It had been 10 long years since they had spoken to each other. After there falling out things just hadn't been the same. The end of senior year proceded with Brooke avoiding Peyton like the plague. Now here she was trapt in a airport with her.

Brooke then realized what she had just done. It had been ten long years since she had to deal with the pain of the friendship that had been so easily torn apart by a few small words. A few small words that had crushed the world the she had built up. Taking in a sharp breath she shook her thoughts. There wasn't time for any of the pettiness any more. Instead of turning and running she walked the distance between them and engulfed her in a hug.

_-Flashback-_

"_BROOKE!" Peyton yelled at the top of her lungs. "BROOKE!" She tried yet again._

_This time Brooke responded by stopping in her tracks and whipping around. "What Peyton. What could you possible have to say now?"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay. All I want to do is take it all back. Your friendship means so much more to me then Lucas and I never wanted to hurt you but I couldn't lie to you anymore."_

"_What could you possible think would happen Peyton? What? That I would break up with Lucas, the man I love, because you just all of a sudden decide that you have feelings for him. What the Hell is wrong with you. You have all these guys. You have Pete and you have Jake but all you can possible want is Lucas. My Lucas. Why him? Why? There you go the answer to your question. Yes! I do love Lucas but you should have already knew that but I guess you're not really my best friend are you?" By now tears were flooding from her eyes and she couldn't stop them. Over taken by anger, frustration, disappointment, and in a sense lose. Lose of her best friend from this moment on._

"_Brooke… I…"_

"_Peyton don't, okay. Just leave it you've already made a mess of things the way it is. I'm just sorry that I had to loose the one person that meant the most to me because of it. You know what. You were more then just my best friend you were my family. I let you betray me once but I this time I'm not going to. Peyton Sawyer you cant hurt me anymore because as far as I'm concerned your dead to me." _

_Before Peyton could say anything more Brooke had simple walked away. Leaving Peyton to break down in pieces on the spot._

_-End Flashback-_

That had been the last time they had ever talked. For the last 3 months of school they avoided each other like the plague. Graduation had come and gone and before they knew it college had arrived. The more time that past the easier it was not to speak but now here they were ten years later.

The two young women pulled a part and tears glistened in their eyes.

"Hey Stranger," Brooke whispered.

"Hi." Peyton half laughed half cried.

Brooke smiled. "Maybe we should find some place to sit and talk."

"Yeah."

Finding a place to sit they both sat down as silence between them settled in.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't come to the wedding. It was really nice of you to send the invitation. I can say I didn't expect it but I was afraid it would be weird and I didn't want to ruin your big day. I know you dreamed about it forever and I just wanted it to all be perfect and I figured it would be if you didn't have to deal with me being there. I really wanted to come though. I heard it was beautiful. My dad called me right afterwards."

"Peyton its okay. I understand but you should know it wasn't perfect because my best friend wasn't there. It was so sweet of your dad to walk me down the isle but I still wished you could have come. After everything that had happened I still remember standing they're knowing that something was missing."

Peyton smiled and hugged Brooke again. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"Yeah I think I can guess. So where were you headed anyways?"

"Seattle, I had to do some work at a museum out there. You?"

"Oh home actually."

"You still live in Los Angeles?"

"Oh no. We moved back to Tree Hill almost a three years ago."

"Really? Tell me about your life. Everything I missed."

"Well let's see me and Lucas went to UNC for a year and then transferred to UCLA. I worked on fashion he worked on English. After college we both got our dream jobs and were living the life in LA. Lucas was writing a book and I opened a boutique and we got married and our careers were going so great. Then I got pregnant with Katharine and after she was born we still were doing great then a year later we had Mackenzie. Work with two kids started to get a bit harder and Lucas got offered a teaching job in Tree Hill so I decided that the city was no place to raise kids. I closed the boutique; we packed up our lives, and moved back to Tree Hill. Then we had the twins Chase and Cory. Lucas had started working as the English Lit teacher at Tree Hill High and I was an at home mom. The money isn't great in teaching but I don't need a big house I've got everything I could ever want. That's how life has been ever since. We've been trying for one more kid since but no luck yet."

"Wow you mean you gave up your dream of being a fashion designer to become a mom."

"Yeah," Brooke smiled with a satisfied smile. "It wasn't hard. Lucas and the girls were my life, fashion wasn't my dream anymore, they were. Who would think Brooke Davis, fashionista, would end up a at home mommy taking care of her children and pampering her husband."

Peyton looked away for a second and shook her head. Brooke really did love Lucas. Regret became to overwhelm her as she forced a smile and looked at Brooke again. "You have grown up a lot B. **Scott**"

Brooke wanted to cry when she heard Peyton say her old nickname but with a small twist. "Thanks P. Sawyer."

"Now do you have pictures of these beautiful children of yours? I mean to be your children they must be genetically good looking." Peyton chuckled as she watched Brooke fish out her billfold.

"Yeah." Opening it up she showed a picture of a small blonde haired girl who was small like Brooke had been with big blue eyes and Brookes dimpled smile. "That's Katharine **Peyton** Scott. She's 5 and going to start kindergarten in the fall. She is my little ballerina, total girly girl. She started cheerleading last spring. Lucas is terrified of her growing up. He thinks that she is going to be just like me and his early grave." Brooke laughed as she looked down lovingly at the picture before turning it to a small girl with brown hair and brown eyes, who looked just like Brooke as a child except the brown eyes. "This is Mackenzie Haley Scott. She is 4 years old and total daddies girl. Mac started cheerleading this year too but she is also on a little league team. I think she is going to be the all around athletic girl." Turning the page there was a close up picture of a little boy with brown hair and stunning blue eyes.

"He looks like mini Nate."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah that's what everyone else said. Lucas joked that I was lucky I had twins and the other looked like him otherwise he would have been suspicious. This is Chase Nathan Scott. He's 3 years old and he is my little buddy. How can you not fall in love with those blue eyes? He is into little league and loves to play with his stuff basketball. Lucas is sure he is going to be his little basketball star. Now this one," she said before turning it to a little boy standing in the water with blonde hair and it looked like hazel eyes. Smiling with the signature Brooke Davis smile. "This is Cory Keith Scott, and well this one is my little trouble maker. We're really not sure what he is going to be into when he gets older, probably swimming or something. He has a heart of gold and he like to do his own thing. He is so independent already it scares me."

"Wow Brooke, they seem amazing."

"Thank you. You know what enough about me what about you Peyton Sawyer. What have you been up to for the past 10 years?"

"Well I live in New York. I fell in love with it the second I stepped on the NYU campus. I work at the Met now doing all sorts of things. It's really nice. I'm not P. Sawyer anymore at least for now. I got married and I'm in the process of divorce right now. Its P. Keller actually

"Wait you married Chris Keller?"

"Yeah."

Brooke shrugged with a smile. "Huh interesting."

"Yeah he was a lot different then I thought. Still cocky of course but not terrible but we worked for a while but it just wasn't meant to be."

"Oh I'm sorry. Well if your ever interested you could always come visit us in Tree Hill I have under good authority that Jakey Boy is still single and hell if that doesn't work out. You could always hook up with Mouth or should I say Senator McFadden. He's planning on running for governor when he gets the chance." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah maybe I will have to come for a visit. Look Brooke…" But before she could finish she was interrupted.

"LADIES AND GENTALMEN THE FLIGHT TO SEATLE IS NOW PREPARING TO BOARD AND ALL OTHER FLIGHTS SHOULD BE UP AND GOING IN THE NEXT 20 MINUTES. THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY. ENJOY YOUR FLIGHTS." The announcer spoke over the loud speaker.

"That me," Peyton frowned.

"Well it was good to see you again P. Sawyer. Have a good flight and I meant what I said before you should come to Tree Hill sometime. Your always welcome." Brooke smiled that dimple smile that Peyton remember in high school and hugged Peyton again.

"Thanks Brooke. It was good to see you again."

"You too. Have a safe flight and don't be a stranger."

With that Peyton hugged her again this time she stopped to whisper, "You'll always be my best friend B. Davis and I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that." Then she pulled away with one last smile and headed towards her gate in the distance.

"Peyton wait!" Brooke yelled running after her. She grabbed her I-pod quickly and downloaded a song on there. "Listen to that it's not your style but it's a good song."

Brooke turned and walked away and Peyton headed in the opposite direction. Life was leading them in different directions of life but they both hoped that someday their paths would cross again.

Peyton boarded her flight and settled in to her seat before starting the song.

_"I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take."_

Looking down at the words. It was My Wish by Rascal Flatts. A country group that had been big back when they were younger and Peyton smiled and looked out the window.

Brooke watched from the airport window as Peyton's flight took off and she sighed. After 10 years things were finally put back in the places they belonged and just like that she was gone again. Her heart filled with a warm feeling knowing that tomorrow was another day. There friendship would never end no matter how many bumps it came back to. There were just some people in your life you keep coming back to. No matter what the future brought Brooke was just happy to have her friends back. Smiling she turned away from the window and walked to find a seat. Opening the pictures back up she ran her fingers over a picture of her and the happy family with a small smile before flipping it one last time to a poloroid in the very back. A picture she always had on her but kept tucked away for no one to see. It was the picture taken that day at the river court of her and Peyton with Jenny between them. "You'll always be my best friend Peyton. Always," she said sadly and closed the wallet and tucked it away once again.


End file.
